Melodies of Life
by Thin-K
Summary: A set of unrelated drabbles on various Tezuka-Fuji relationships. Done on LiveJournal, and I thought I'd post it here as well ...


**Melodies of Life**

**By : Kana**

**Summary: **A set of unrelated drabbles on various Tezuka-Fuji relationships. Done on LiveJournal, and I thought I'd post it here as well ... ^_^

**Music Meme  
**_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabbles; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

Of course I picked TeFu ... Might do it some other time again with another pairing. Who knows what the future brings ... ^^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

1)** Life is a road** – Disney : Anastasia

Some compare life to a dance. A waltz. Meeting, knowing, getting apart again. Closer and then further away.  
Personally I like to think of life as a road. A mere road. A road I walk on. Alone at first. An adventure, most of the times a crazy one, ahead of us.  
We meet people on that road. Strangers. Some you allow close. Some you avoid. Some walk with you for a while.  
And sometimes yet get at a crossroad. And you decide the next path, the next turn on your way. And you'll see what happens next.  
New people, and every now and then an old friend that crosses your road again.  
Every step you take is a new beginning, a chance to turn it all around.  
You never know where the next step will take you, who you will meet. No one ever told me I was going to meet you. But now I have and when I saw you, I immediately knew that I wanted to walk the rest of the road with you. Because by your side, I am unafraid of the future. With you I am not afraid to take the next step. With you, I want to keep on walking. Forever. Taking every turn and crossroad. With you. I will not let you walk away. Every step I take will be with you by my side. And if you turn, I will as well.  
And at the end of the road, I still want to be at your side.  
The end. The beginning of a new crazy adventure. As long as I can stay with you.  
Together. Forever … ?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

2) **There you'll be **– Faith Hill

A soft sigh escapes my lips when I close the door of my office behind me. Stressful day …  
The bus is crowded and I can't wait to be home.  
Home.  
Just the mere thought of it brings a small smile on my face and relaxes my thoughts.  
You are there. Waiting for me. You'll smile when I walk inside. A hug, a kiss, a question, a joke. Small things that immediately make me feel better and forget about work.  
I don't know what I'd do without you. Without you by my side. Always.  
We've left so much behind us. So many dreams and memories and friends. But not each other. My dreams now are filled with sunshine, because I know you are with me.  
You've showed me so many beautiful things. Little things to enjoy. And you've given me strength. Though you might not know that …  
You've learned me how I could touch the sky, how I could live my dreams.  
Do you know how much I own you? Is giving you my love and my heart enough?  
You've always been beside me. Please, stay there just a little longer. Stay there till forever…  
My heart will always belong to you.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

3) **Flying **– James Newton Howard (Peter Pan soundtrack)

_FLY!_  
"Fuji?"  
I can't help the worry to be heard in my voice. It's not like him to skip practice. To sit here, his back against a tree. Sleeping during the day.  
"Tezuka?"  
One look at my face is enough to tell him everything.  
"Sorry I missed practice."  
He grabs the hand I hold out to him; allowing me to pull him on his feet.  
"Sorry I worried you."  
I'm not sure if I heard these words correctly. And when I look at him, his smiling face gives me no answer. One never knows the answer with him. And it makes me wonder how these feelings changed from friendship to really liking to love, without me noticing.  
A surprised look crosses my face when he takes my hand and drags me with him.  
"Come on Tezuka. Let's fly!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

4) **Don't speak **– No Doubt

I lay my fingers against his lips. I know what he wants to say. Of course I know. He has been my best friend for years. I know him. As well as I know myself. Or even better.  
We're always together. Have always been. And I thought we would always be…  
So, is this the end? Is this it?  
Letting him go is the hardest thing I could ever do. It will hurt, like nothing else ever has.  
I don't want to hear it. I don't want him to explain it. I don't need any reasons. I just don't want him to tell me.  
Damn it Tezuka… It will hurt. And I am afraid…  
"Just …"  
My voice trembles.  
"… Don't forget me."  
_I will be waiting._  
Our eyes lock. Tears on both our faces.  
I don't know who moves first, but his embrace is warm and comforting and familiar. And I don't ever want to leave it.  
"Go …"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

5) **All I ask of you **– Phantom of the Opera

"Will you stay with me?"  
Surprised I look up. His voice so serious. So soft. And even though he looks so calm, I can sense his nervousness.  
"Tezuka …"  
It's a whisper and my eyes widen when he drops himself on one knee before me.  
"Will you stay with me?"  
I've always thought it so cliché when I read about it, when I saw if in movies. Yet now it is happening to me, and I can feel tears form themselves in my eyes. Butterflies roam though my belly.  
I nod once. Hesitantly. Before I utter a quiet "Hai."  
His honest, open smile greets me and he gets up, holding out a ring on a necklace, binding it around my neck. Showing me his own.  
"Hai."  
My voice sounds more firm this time.  
"Hai, I will love you forever and I will share my life with you."  
His kiss is heaven.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

6) **Against all odds **– Mariah Carey

_I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to let you walk away!_  
"Tezuka …"  
We've shared so much. Laughter, joy, sadness, even pain.  
You knew me best of everyone of my friends. Just like I knew you.  
Yet when you went, I couldn't stop you. Not for all the love in the world.  
So much they blame me for. So much pain.  
Your leaving left me empty. And I know the chances of you returning are small. Nearly non-existing. Yet I can't help but hope. Hoping against knowing that maybe one day …  
I wish I could turn back time. Wish I could let you see how much I loved you. Love you still. Hell, I even wish you could see me cry.  
What is it now that I have left of you? Memories. So many memories. And a couple of pictures. It are the only things to remind me of you.  
Memories of your face.  
I'm still here. Still waiting.  
Should you ever return. I'm still here. Where I've always been. I'll always wait here…  
For you …

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

7) **La maladie d'amour **– Michel Sardou

You're lying beside me. Peaceful. One can never find that expression on your face when you're awake. Not even me. Not even after all these years.  
Yet I still love you. And you still love me.  
How long are we together already? So many years. Never really apart. Not even when you went pro and I stayed in Japan. Home. Waiting for you.  
My smile and laughter always welcomed you back. Even when you were down, angry, upset. I could always make you feel at ease again.  
You turn on your other side and I smile. Your once brown hair is now nearly completely gray. I know mine is as well.  
Smiling I snuggles closer to you. Our hairs touching. Gray meets gray. Mine a shade lighter. They mix, like they always have if we laid down like this.  
Our bed guards many memories. Our bed unites : brown, chestnut and gray hairs. Forever together. Just like us. I'm still madly in love with you.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

8) **Fairy Dance **– James Newton Howard (Peter Pan Soundtrack)

"Do you believe in Fairies, Tezuka?"  
He doesn't look aside, however I know he heard me. He doesn't react, not in a single way, yet I know my question surprised him, caught him off guard.  
It is not until later, when both of us have long left the library and the tennis courts, when we are walking home together, that he answers.  
"They are the fairies of our time."  
And I follow his gaze, immediately spotting five little children playing on the grass field we are passing.  
They are dancing in a circle. All of them linked through the hands they give each other.  
The low sun makes them shine. And if one looks closely, one can see the little wings on their backs.  
I look aside and nod while we continue our walk. Our smiles match.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

9) **60B **– Elisabeth Town Soundtrack

"A road trip?"  
His voice is soft. Disbelieving.  
But what does it matter that there will be no destination? We'll just drive. Where the road and the wind will take us. Where the sun lightens our way.  
"Please… For me?"  
I smile when I see you roll your eyes, knowing I have won you over even before you nod.  
A kiss is your reward and before you can wrap your arms around me, I step back again.  
"Music …"  
A soft laugh escapes your lips and follows me when I return to our room to roam through our CD's.  
I'm going to make a compilation and look some things up. Some things we just have to do, have to see. Like a sunset in the sea. And …  
It will require a lot of planning and a lot of cunning from my part, to get him there where I want without him knowing and without him suspecting.  
I smile while secretly plotting a little part of our trip…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

10) **Love will show you everything **– Jennifer Love Hewitt

The door slams shut.  
_Don't leave me. Please. Don't go…_  
"I love you…"  
My words are whispers. So soft that even I barely hear them.  
It takes me a minute, a full minute, before I finally react.  
I know where you went to. I always know …  
It takes me only a couple of seconds to spot you.  
"You promised …"  
I can see you tense.  
"We promised. Never to leave one other's side. And to stay with each other. _Even when youth is just a memory…_"  
You turn and I can see the tears that have escaped your eyes. They've left moist trails on your cheeks.  
"I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't go. Please, don't ever leave…"  
I set myself on my knees before you. My hands taking a hold on yours.  
You nod, just once and I smile even though tears of my own are escaping my eyes.  
"Just promise me. Don't ever do anything like that. Ever again."  
And suddenly your arms are around me and I hug you back, burying my face against your shoulder.  
"Promise…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The End


End file.
